Where I am Ice, She is Fire
by YouSaidWho
Summary: He was so cold, trapped in that empty place. After all, there's only so much time he could hope for an escape, although, the lad's optimism was seemingly endless. He just wanted Emma. To keep her away from harm. To keep her away from Elsa. He had to find a way out of that blasted urn. He had to save Emma. Hiatus-fic. Captain Swan, Elsa being cool-like. Read and Review?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>It was warm. Too warm. The summer heat was getting to her. And despite the fact that Emma Swan was lying on the couch in her mother's air-conditioned apartment, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something obscenely wrong and it had nothing to do with global warming.<p>

"Emma!" Mary Margaret hissed, as she came running from the bathroom, eyes wide. "Did you not hear your brother crying?"

"What?" Emma stirred suddenly, eyes blinking open in a drowsy motion. "He's crying?"

Mary Margaret sighed in exasperation before rushing over to her bedroom where baby Neal was fussing in his bassinette. Slowly, Emma got to her feet, wondering why her body was coated in sweat and yet she still felt clammy. One second she was boiling; the next, cold as ice. And whilst Mary Margaret was wearing a cardigan to combat the coolness of the air-con, Emma? she felt like she was about to jump out of her skin at any moment.

"Sorry, mom," she apologised as she made her way to the room and poked her head in. Her mother was gently rocking the baby against her shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay, Emma?" she asked in reply, looking at her daughter in concern as she bobbed the child in her arms. "You don't look so good."

"You know what," Emma began slowly, blinking her eyes quickly as her brow furrowed in frustration, "I'm not feeling too hot, maybe I should go home."

"No!" Mary Margaret protested. "If your air conditioner's broken, what good will that do? No, I'll have David make up the spare bed. And I'll call Regina for Henry."

"No, that's okay, he's spending the day with Killian," Emma said absently, her thoughts too muddled to contemplate what her mother would think of that. Instead, she tried to steady herself against the doorway as a rush of dizziness overcame her.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's frightened voice sounded like it was coming through a thick layer of water. Emma couldn't quite see her. It was moments before there was a blur of white and brown and the floorboards made contact with her head.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you and my mom fell through a time portal, right?" Henry looked at the patterned ground in awe. "Cool."<p>

"Aye," Hook frowned, glancing around in curiosity as he wrapped an arm around himself to arm against the sudden chill that had surrounded them upon entering the premises. "It is a bit, isn't it? I must admit, I was getting used to the heat. But to suddenly have this cold snap…perhaps we'd better go, lad."

"Go?" Henry looked up at him before taking a step further into the room. "Come on Hook, where's you sense of adventure."

"I may have lost it when adventure almost cost Emma's existence," Hook answered drily, an odd taste on his tongue. The air was dry and sharp, like the taste of ice. "This feels like magic, Henry."

"So?" he answered with a smile and a knowing look, "Not all magic's bad."

"Aye, lad." Hook was growing frustrated. Something wasn't right here, but he couldn't very well pick the boy up and throw him over his shoulder. "Look, Henry, you…probably shouldn't be touching that."

A silver urn lay open at the centre of the circle and Henry picked it up curiously before comprehension dawned and he asked excitedly, "Did you guys bring this back with you?!"

"Not that I know of," Hook cocked his head. That particular shine of silver looked familiar. "Just leave it, Henry, we should go before something happens."

"Ah, but something _has _happened."

Killian and Henry spun around just as the metal flew from Henry's hands, landing with a soft 'clink' in the hands of a woman with white-blond hair, her hands sparkling with icy magic.

"Sorry, boys," she answered with a cold smirk, opening the lid. A yelp of surprise and horror escaped Henry and Killian before they were sucked, fully clothed into the small space that existed there.

Elsa smiled in satisfaction and tucked it under her arm, patting it lightly before walking outside into the day that was growing darker by the second. The woman took one look around with her electric blue eyes and smiled.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey Team!_

_New fic. It's not gonna be too long, I'm looking at ten decent lengthed chapters all up. But hit me up with a review or follow if you wanna see more. :)_

_Hugs and butterfly kisses,_

_YouSaid_


	2. Cushioned Comforts

A/N: Hey hey! Thank you so much for your reviews and follows, I'm so happy and excited to write this. :)

Thank you so much. Enjoy! xx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: <strong>__Cushioned Comforts_

* * *

><p>The darkness was unnerving. Killian patted himself down, searching for matches before finally finding a few and striking one on the nearest surface. A soft glow illuminated the luxuriously decorated room, and the wondrous eyes of the boy standing opposite him.<p>

"Where do you suppose we are, then?" Henry enquired, glancing around as though it didn't faze him one bit.

"I'm not experiences in magics, lad," Killian answered, "But I do think we're inside that silver urn. It appears to act much like a mythical genie's cove."

"Cool, like a lamp, yeah," Henry agreed, nodding avidly as Killian walked around, reaching for a lantern and lighting it quickly. By that glow, he walked around the room, lighting several, until he could see exactly where they were.

"Aye," Killian agreed before looking around, wide-eyed, "A large and icy lamp."

Glittering sculptures hung from an endless ceiling as he gazed upwards. But they cast no cold light, instead they were filled with warmth. Whoever it was that had cursed them to this place; that woman they had barely caught a glimpse of…she had clearly decorated to her own liking.

"Who do you suppose she is?"

"I'm not going to lie, lad, but she seems familiar," Killian answered with a frown, trying to remember where he'd seen her. "Perhaps an enemy of your mother's? Regina?"

"No," Henry prompted. Killian narrowed his eyes.

"You know," he pointed a finger at the boy. How he could manage to jest at a time like this, Killian had no idea, but the boy's wide grin did bring a smile to his face.

"Are you going to admit that you and my mom have a _thing_?" he retorted, challenging the pirate. Killian was uncertain to that end. He knew that they had _some_thing. But bloody hell, it had been one whole night since the bloody time portal and the kid was asking if they were together? Sure, he'd crossed worlds for her, and helped her and done the hero thing in order to prove himself to her, but it had also been to prove to himself that he was worthy of her. And if Swan was slow to trust, he took bloody lifetimes.

So as to whether they were, as Henry so eloquently put it, a _thing_, he answered abruptly, "We kissed. It was romantic. Let's get out of here."

"Don't think you're getting away this easily, Jones."

Killian rolled his eyes. Great. Henry had apparently taken up his last name as a nickname.

"Alright then, bandit – "

"_Lame_," Henry yawned, leaning back on a coffee table from the period of the first phoenix wars. Killian raised an eyebrow, that was almost five hundred years ago…

"What would you have me call you then, Henry."

"Something awesome," he answered simply.

"Mini-Swan."

He shook his head.

"Mini-Mills."

"Nope."

"Little thief?"  
>"Why?" Henry's curiosity was piqued by that and Killian cursed himself. Scratching behind his ear uncomfortably, he tried explaining as he gesticulated, "Well, your mother and your father were thieves and I thought it fitting… but maybe not…"<p>

"No, it's fine," Henry said with a soft smile. "Cut the 'little' and make it 'Pirate' and we've got a deal."

Killian rolled his eyes, "This is going to get confusing quite quickly, lad."

"Aye," Henry grinned.

"Fine, Pirate," Jones played along. "Let's explore this cave and find out who we're dealing with."

"Okay," Henry nodded, "But what do I call you."

"Captain Jones," he answered as though it were obvious. "You may be a pirate, lad, but I will _always_ be the captain."

* * *

><p>Emma woke up to white walls and the distinct smell of hospital. Her body ached with jabbing pains and she tried to stretch, to get rid of the pain.<p>

Only her body wouldn't let her.

Her heart rate picked up even as she tried to calm herself. But she was completely incapacitated. She could breath. She could blink. And she could hear; the soft papers ruffling and the sound of footsteps scuffling towards her.

"Emma, honey, are you awake?"

Emma darted her eyes towards Mary Margaret's musical voice, green orbs wide and frantic. She was scared. She could show her mother that, after all this time. Emma Swan had no idea what was wrong with her. She was still. And she was so frightened.

Her magic wasn't working. Fear could only do so much when something else, something foreign, held her in place.

"Emma, can you speak, sweetie?"

She couldn't. And Mary Margaret's gentle face turned into a frown. "Emma…"

Her mother wrapped her fingers around Emma's stone cold hand, until a soft zing shot through her and she tore her hand away as though burnt. "Emma was that you?"

_NO!_ she tried to scream with her eyes. It wasn't her magic. It was something…strange…something…cold…but burning…

And she couldn't stand it.

"We'll fix this, Emma," Mary Margaret promised. "I'll find Regina. We'll fix this."

* * *

><p>"How long do you reckon we'll be here?" Henry asked, reclining on a pile of decorated pillows. Killian followed, sinking into a massive bag of beans next to him.<p>

"Well, I have no idea why we were even taken, _pirate,_" Killian answered, shuffling to get comfortable.

"What about food?" For the first time, Killian heard a slight hint of fear in Henry's voice. Of course, the teenager feared for his stomach. Although, now that he thought about it, Killian also feared for his stomach.

"Maybe time passes differently in here," he suggested in response.

"I hope it doesn't pass faster because we could be dead before anyone realises we're even missing."

"I doubt that, lad," Killian answered, putting his hand out to clap him on the shoulder. "If there's one thing I know about your family, it's that they always find each other."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Ruby?" Granny was yelling out to the diner, "That girl promised me she would work this morning. And if she's not herein ten minutes, I am blaming you, Frankenstein."<p>

Whale looked up from his coffee, eyes widening as Granny stared him down with her beady eyes. He gulped down the mouthful of milk before spluttering, "She wasn't with me Granny, I swear."

"I know," Granny answered, her expression unchanging. "But where is she?"

"She left this morning," he finally relented. "I'm alibied from there out."

"Oh?"

"I came straight here," he answered, checking his watch, "And I need to be at the hospital in five. So, I'm going to go…"

"Keep your eyes peeled, Whale," Granny warned, "Something doesn't feel right."

The blonde man nodded and walked out the door just as a light haired woman walked inside, offering him a small smile at the same time. Their fingers brushed casually as they passed each other in the doorway, and Whale could have sworn he felt a cold spark shoot through his insides.

Through a muffled mind, he thought he heard the woman's soft, almost regal, voice saying, "Hi, would I be able to get something warm to drink? It's a little chilly outside…"

Victor Whale never made it to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Killian," Emma breathed ten minuted later, her voice unused. A nurse flittered around, trying to keep Emma calm, but the frantic movements and worried glances at the thermometer made her ever more frightened. With a voice that made her sound like a chain-smoker, she tried again, "Where's Killian? Hook?"<p>

"Please don't speak Sheriff Swan," the nurse replied, looking at her tenderly, "Limit your words. Does this feel like a natural illness."

Emma shook her head. _No_.

"Is it magical?"

"I think so…" her brow furrowed as she felt something rising in her throat. She forced it down, but not before she'd begun to cough. It hacked through her body, a terrible sound that she noticed the nurse cringe at.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered hopelessly.

"That is a question I am very eager to know the answer to," Regina's voice carried in. And despite everything that had happened the night before, Emma was relieved beyond belief. If there was anyone who could figure out what was wrong, it was Regina. That is, if she was willing to see past their mishaps…well, perhaps a little bit more than a mishaps…surrounding the Marion issue…

"Regina, I'm so sor-"

"Save it Miss. Swan," Regina answered, shooing away the nurses. She cracked her knuckles and raised her hands over Emma's body, a soft green glow emitting from them. "Until I can find out what's wrong, I'm going to put you to sleep –"

Emma opened her mouth in horror but Regina rolled her eyes, "It's not a sleeping curse, it's a few moments while I figure out what's happened to you." Emma was reluctant but with the prompting eyes of her mother, she nodded, "If you kill me, my mother will kill you," Emma breathed before coughing again.

"Rest, Emma," Regina answered, a soft frown upon her face. "I'll have this fixed in a few minutes."

Regina didn't. And Emma found herself sleeping on into the night that grew ever colder, whilst she blazed like in inferno.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Killian, wake up!"<p>

Killian stirred sleepily, eyes blinking open. The blue orbs flittered to Henry's sleeping form before back up to the person who had awoken him. His eyes widened when he found wide green eyes and dark hair obscenely close to him.

"She-wolf," he said in surprise. Ruby frowned.

"I prefer Ruby, or Red," she answered haughtily. "Where are we?"

"No idea," Killian answered, "An urn…magical, I believe."

"A nicely decked out urn," Ruby said in appreciation, looking around. "So, the ice?"

"It's pretty," he began with a shrug. "Not sure what else. Did you happen to catch a better glimpse of who put us here?"

"White-blonde hair," Ruby answered thoughtfully, "Cold. Although, she did apologise before she touched my hand. A few moments later, I was here."

"As was I." A male voice came from behind Ruby.

"Victor!" Ruby was running across the open space and throwing her arms around Victor's body. The man took a step back as he hugged her back before finally releasing, "Where are we?" he asked the infamous question and there was a general chorus as Henry awoke, "We don't know."

"Fantastic," Whale said drily.

"I might have an idea though," Henry began, pondering, "You guys weren't around this past year, but there was this new movie that came out. Frozen…"

_Review? :)_


	3. Dreamwalking

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Your follows and reviews and favourites are just so heartwarming. :) Without further ado, here is the next chappie. xx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>__ Dreamwalking_

* * *

><p>"No one's seen Doctor Whale all day, and Granny's practically got a search party out for Ruby. I just, really don't know what else we can do. It's way too cold for this to be anything natural. I'll take a look at the books and have Rumple look into it."<p>

"Thank you so much for this, Belle," Mary Margaret's voice cut through Emma's haze.

"I'll call you when we have something," she answered before her heels clicked out the door and into the distance along linoleum floors.

"Okay, Miss Swan, the spell should be lifted by now."

Emma peeked open one eyes to find Regina standing over her with her arms folded. "It's magical."

"Thanks, I hadn't realised that," Emma groaned, struggling to sit up. Suprisingly, she was feeling a lot better. Still hot and cold, and very sore, but at least she was able to move. "Any clue as to what caused it?"

"The only thing that's been different recently was the portal jump," Regina answered as she paced, thinking hard, "And plainly you've had no problems with other portals. Unless you somehow managed to offset something about yourself in the past."

"Everything was put back to normal," Emma answered hurriedly. "We both know that."

"But what else could be causing it," Regina groaned in frustration, finally sinking down into the armchair beside Mary Margaret's. The woman put a soft hand on Regina's shoulder in comfort but Regina didn't seem any less stressed. Emma groaned as a shot of icy pain flashed through her head.

"Has anyone seen Killian?" Emma enquired again, clutching her head with her eyes squeezed shut against the pain. "He should've brought Henry back by now. Where are they?"

Mary Margaret's furrowed brow did nothing to quell her unease.

"Mom…" she pleaded. "Where are they?"

"No one's seen them," she finally said.

"What?!" Regina perked up at that, eyes shooting daggers at both Snow and Emma. "My son is missing?"

"As are Ruby and Whale," Mary Margaret said, steeling herself for the rage of the other mothers.

"How could this have happened?" Regina cried out, shooting upwards. "We have to find them, not be sitting around dealing with a temperamental illness."

"Regina!" Snow protested.

"No, she's right," Emma answered softly, looking up at Regina. With wide green eyes she said, "I'm going to try and contact them."

"Miss Swan, you're unwell and to be honest, I'm not sure you even have enough control to be able to –"

"I'm doing this," Emma answered in finality, before shutting her eyes upon the scene. She thought she heard Mary Margaret and Regina leave, and it was only after that, in silence, that she felt her concentration leading her to a dark and magical haze.

* * *

><p><em>"Killian?"<em>

_His back was turned to her. Everything about them was hazy, so much so that she couldn't make out where they were. All she saw was his leather clad figure; his hair mussed from wind._

_Spinning on his heel at the sound of her voice, Emma watched his shocked face turn into relief. "Swan, thank God you're okay. She hasn't gotten to you yet?"_

_Killian ran towards her, and Emma hadn't known how much she'd been worried until she felt his warm arms enveloping her. She breathed out in relief, even though, in their dream state, it wasn't as all-encompassing as it should be. Well, he'd just have to get back to her quickly then._

_"Who?" Emma finally asked, pulling back to look at him. He swept her hair away from her shoulder with his hook, as though hesitant to tell her. Finally, he said, "We think it's Elsa, love."_

_"Frozen Elsa?" Emma enquired in astonishment. "Snow queen?"_

_"Aye, love," Killian answered solemnly, eyes widening in shock as Emma doubled over in laughter. She couldn't help it; this town just got more and more ridiculous. _

_"Ah," she shook her head as she came back up, her hand on his shoulder. "Okay. Where are you? Where's Henry? I trust that you're looking after him."_

_"Er," Killian scratched behind his ear, "As well as I can, I suppose."_

_"Hook…" she began, her eyes narrowing. Killian swallowed. Emma was angry with him and he knew it._

_"We're sort of er, trapped, in what we believe used to be her holding cell until she escaped. It's okay as long as we don't think about food too much. Ruby and Victor are here too."_

_"That explains their disappearance," Emma answered with a frown. "Do we know how she's doing it?"_

_"Either by touch, or by magic, and probably many other ways," Killian answered, "Sorry love."_

_"No, it's okay," she managed to get out before she turned away and coughed into her hand. It was hacking and guttural, a sound that wasn't welcome to either of their ears. Killian's eyes widened in horror._

_"Emma!" he grabbed her arms, feeling the heat emanating through her even though she couldn't, too preoccupied with the blood that sat in her hand to feel anything else._

_"Swan, what's happening?" His voice was shaking, but so was her body. Even in her mind, she was no longer able to hold herself up, collapsing into his arms. She tried to steady herself, but she couldn't. Yet she still said, adamantly, "I'll find you all."_

_"Emma, you're ill," he breathed in frustration. "Why are you using your magic?"_

_"I had to…" she trailed off, feeling her energy leaving her; her eyelids drooping. "Tell Henry that I love him."_

_"Swan?" But she went limp in his arms, and no matter how hard he shook her, she didn't awaken._

And when she disappeared from his arms, her heartbeat on the hospital monitor spiked. But no matter how hard Mary Margaret cried as she shook her daughter's shoulder, Emma Swan did not awaken from unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Elsa liked Storybrooke.<p>

It was a beautiful and quaint town beside the sea. Minus the castle, it reminded her of Arendelle in its glory days and that thought always brought a smile to her face. She wondered what it looked like now. Because she couldn't possibly be in the same world she'd grown up with. Not with their modern day inventions and strange clothes. She knew she'd been trapped for a long time, but it hadn't been _that_ long.

As she sat inside that strange eatery, a warm mug of cocoa – which was at least, something she recognised – in her hands, she heard the muttered whispers of missing people. Listening curiously to their reactions, Elsa patted her fingers on the mug quietly. She blended in, with the clothing she'd conjured, having copied it off a passerby that, no, she hadn't taken, nor stolen the person. Simply mirrored. She may be a bit on edge, but she wasn't going to zap an entire town away.

No, she just needed a few friends.

With a soft smile on her face, she conjured what seemed to pass for money in this realm, and tucked it beneath her empty cup before heading out the door. The sun was beginning to peek through the clouds and she breathed in deeply, the sharp air welcomingly invigorating her senses.

Along with something else.

Magic permeated this air. The magic of curses, darkness and light, and of something tangible…something familiar…

An image drifted into her mind and a fond smile lit up her face, blue eyes glistening in reminiscence. Anna. With her fiery hair and whimsical voice. Her kind heart and joyous nature. Elsa missed her so.

So much.

So very. Very. Much…

But Anna was gone.

Her brow furrowed as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the sun disappear once more as she walked away to where her prison was kept in the old barn.

She held herself, watching it for many hours before she calmed down enough to open it. With the greatest apprehension, she appeared in the small room of sleeping people. They were a curious assortment; interesting. A young boy who slept with a smile upon his face, a man who was aged but strong in features, a young man with a boyish face with his arms wrapped around a striking brunette. When the man who looked out of time began to stir, Elsa's decision was made for her. With a wave of her hand, they were back in the barn – in the fresh air.

And she watched him carefully, waiting for the pirate to wake up.

* * *

><p><em>Review? :)<em>


	4. Cold Conversations

A/N: Hey. :)  
>New chappie! I'm finding this a bit difficult to write, but I will finish it! Hopefully before next week when Uni goes back. Next chappie we get a bit of a flashback, which, if you know me, are always fun to write. Thank you for reading and reviewing and following! Love you all! xx<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>__ Cold Conversations_

* * *

><p>When Killian awoke, it was with a heavy heart. The image of Emma collapsing was still freshly imprinted against his eyelids. He blinked open his eyes, reaching out for Henry so they could start talking about getting out. The lad did have so many ideas.<p>

Except, the brightness that met him wasn't what he was expecting. He shielded his eyes momentarily as they adjusted, feeling the chill against his leather as he did so. He was just about to let out a, 'Where the bloody hell am I now?' when a soft cough alerted him to another's presence.

Spinning round, he saw the woman. The one who had imprisoned them. She was sitting with her legs crossed on a wooden crate, and Killian was struck by her beauty and the way in which she held herself. Her pale hair shimmered in the white light that barely seeped through the clouds, the jeans and sweatshirt she was wearing seeming out of place. A pure glow emanated her as she gave him a small smile.

"Hello," she murmured, her voice tinkling. Killian's brow furrowed. Her voice seemed to pierce through him – her magic plain to feel and see.

"Hello?" Killian questioned. "You are the one who imprisoned me, love. I think I deserve more than a hello. Where's Henry?"

"Henry's your…son?" Elsa's brow furrowed, and Killian didn't bother to correct her. "He's fine – still asleep. As are the other two. It was you I wanted to talk to."  
>Elsa waited a moment until Killian realised she wanted his name. "Killian Jones," he admitted finally, eyes narrowing. "And I am led to believe you are Elsa?"<p>

"Yes." Her brows rose in surprise. "You know of me?"

"Henry does," Killian answered, shuffling through his stiffness into a position up against a hay bale. "Seems to think you're a kind badass, which, don't get me wrong sounds like an impossible juxtaposition."

"A 'badass'?" Elsa enquired.

"Er… tough? But you're kind. It probably has to do with all that," he waved his hand at her, "ice magic."

Elsa's face change drastically. A second ago, she had been mildly curious about him and his world, but at the mention of her magic, it dropped. The air grew freezing as a blast of icy wind slammed the barn door open. Killian's eyes widened as he turned back to Elsa, his hands up in surrender, "It's okay! There are plenty of people with magic around here. And as long as you bear no ill will, we're all good." Yeah. Real smart, Hook. Tell the woman who kidnapped you that if she's evil, we hate her. If Henry was anything to go by, her magic stood with her emotions. And since his words calmed her, the sudden winds became tranquil once again as well.

At least he had _some_ control over this situation.

"Why are you here?" Killian enquired, hurriedly continuing, "It's just, I know that you're from a different time and world…"

"Someone brought this here," Elsa picked up the silver – familiar-looking – urn and Killian gulped. "Last thing I know, I was being trapped inside of it by the Dark One and now…I believe I'm in _Storybrooke?_"

"Aye, lass," Killian nodded, scratching behind his ear in hesitation, "Sorry?"

"Haha!" Elsa giggled jumping up with a beaming smile on her face. "No, it's brilliant! I love it here!"

Killian's eyes widened, her moods were up and down like a bloody jumping dolphin. "Yeah, it is pretty nice," he continued, hedging his bets and continuing, "Elsa, why are you keeping us in there?" He pointed at the silver shining from the ground, and Elsa turned to face him, a wide grin on her face.

"I've spent hundreds of years on my own," she reasoned with a soft smile, reaching out to take his hand. "I wanted some company."

"You do realise a 'Hello' would have done the job," Killian answered as she pulled him to his feet.

"I might have hurt you," Elsa answered, with a small sheepish smile. "But I'm okay now. Come on, let's go exploring."

She made to tug Killian's hand, and drag him outside to where he could see the sun glowing. But Killian stopped her gently, clasping his hand over hers and stopping her. "Elsa, can you let my friends out, so we can let their families know they're safe."

"We'll let them know that they're safe, Killian," she answered as though it was obvious. There was a child-like way to the way in which she said the words. "Come on."  
>Killian was uneasy as he followed her, but he knew that her mood could change within a second, and, at least for now, Henry was safe. Swan would castrate him if Henry was harmed in any way.<p>

"My, er, _friend, _Emmais sick, could we perhaps, stop by the hospital before heading off?"

"Hospital?" the word ran off Elsa's tongue strangely .

"A place to help sick people," Killian explained and she shrugged apathetically, "Sure."

But even then, Killian could see her shoulder's slumping. Her hand dropped from his as they walked and she began to hold herself as though bracing against the cold. It took him a moment to realise that the weather was once again growing cold.

"Anna," Elsa finally whispered as clouds grew overhead. They were two streets away from the hospital and Killian was itching to get there. To find Emma and explain everything. "She was building a _hospital_ you called it?" Killian nodded, listening intently to her story even as he felt the air growing colder around him. If he'd been looking, he would have noticed the small icy particles growing on the soles of Elsa's feet. He would've noticed the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I'd forgotten what happened after that. I suppose, everything just happened so fast…"

Her lip was wobbling, her eyes turning the most piercing shade of blue. Killian shivered, reaching out for her. He wasn't sure why. To comfort her maybe? To try and calm her down?

Either way, she flinched from his touch. "I forgot," she whispered. "Anna's fire was burning her…"

"Elsa, you need to breathe," Killian answered, "Who's Anna?"

"Gone," Elsa breathed before a desperate wail left her throat, echoing over the darkening town. "She's gone."

Those words seemed to sober her up, but the cold that her fear and sadness had brought didn't. And when she looked back at him, her eyes didn't carry any warmth or that bright smile, instead she was cold and unfeeling.

"I'll tell your friend that you wanted to see her," Elsa said coldly, "Emma, was it?"

"Elsa, please," Killian protested seeing her change as she raised her hand, "Please let us go! Don't do this – "

But he was back inside the urn before he could even finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>Elsa found herself outside the hospital after only five more minutes, her eyes staring at the looming building in apprehension. She could feel the magic buzzing in this building – it was almost deafening. Her body was on edge as she felt the storm rising overhead. She didn't mind the cold, but the magic that was drawing her in…it burnt like a blazing inferno.<p>

And she was scared – because Elsa knew exactly whose magic that was.

She crept upstairs, led by the strength of magic emanating from a room on the second floor. Her hands were shaking and knowing her limits, that she couldn't last much longer without freaking out, she conjured a pair of navy gloves to cover up her hands once more. If this magic was what she expected…

But no. Anna was gone…

The magic shook her to the bone when she stood outside the room where a woman lay sleeping. She was a few years older than Elsa, her face peaceful in unconsciousness. And yet, as Elsa approached she felt as though she was walking through waves of lava.

It was the fire of Anna's magic. The fire that burned in her…

But it was so warm and familiar, and Elsa couldn't help but to pull off her glove, reaching for the woman. A glance above her bed told her this was Killian's friend. The girl, Emma. But Elsa felt only Anna in her magic. This was Anna. She had to be.

Elsa reached forward, her cold hand brushing the cheek of the unmoving girl. But the second her finger touched her skin, Elsa jumped back, grasping her hand tightly. Glancing down, she saw the bubbling where she was burned.

"No," she whispered, her eyes wide and frightened. So close to her… but unable to touch her. It was too much. Her magic stopped her. Elsa was simply too cold – too heartless – her magic was darkness and it was keeping her away. She couldn't touch…

"I won't let anything happen to you," Elsa said, her eyes wide. "Not again Anna. I'll fix you."

And she left the room with a slight chill in her wake.

Emma stirred in her sleep, her cheek cool against the air, dreaming of a deep magic and better times. Five hundred years ago. In Arendelle…


	5. Radiance

A/N: Bad mental health week, terrible motivation, but I've managed to force this out, because if I leave it for too long, I will abandon it. If anyone ever sees me disappear for two weeks, please pester me. I probably need pestering. Or a kick up the butt. Either way, here you go!

It's a little longer than normal. I had intended to get all the backstory out in this chapter, but that didn't happen. So it'll continue into the next chappie. :)

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favourited. Love you! Enjoy! xx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>__Radiance_

* * *

><p><em>Sunlight flickered through the leaves outside of Anna<em>_'__s window and she stretched in the early morning. It took almost an entire minute for her to realise what today was. The first day of Spring__…_

_She leapt out of bed in her nightgown, leaping about as she sang, __"I'__m getting married! I__'__m getting married!__"_

_"__Yes, the _entire _kingdom is aware of the fact, Anna,__" __Elsa grinned, pushing open her large doors. Anna ran into her sister__'__s arms, toppling her to the ground in a pile of giggles. Elsa was already dressed in a plain brown dress. They had much work to do before the wedding. Foreign dignitaries had been arriving all week, but there would be an influx today. But Anna was simply so excited, she couldn__'__t care less._

_"My dress, Elsa," __Anna said in excitement, __"__Can I see it?__"_

_"It'__s a surprise!__" __Elsa answered, scrambling to her feet. __"__Gosh, one would think you were impatient.__"_

_Anna simply looked at her as she folded her arms in a huff. Elsa finally laughed easily, __"Don'__t worry, you and Kristoff have waited long enough. It__'__s been two years and you deserve all the happiness you can get. Including a dress. Come with me.__"_

_Anna practically sprinted off after her older sister, her red hair flying out behind her as she headed towards the room that was arranged for the bridal party._

_"Tia!" __Anna squealed, the minute the doors swung open. She was sprinting for the dark young woman and throwing her arms around her neck. __"__Why didn__'__t you tell me you were coming!__" __Anna demanded, pulling back. _

_"__As if your only cousin would miss your wedding,__" __Tia answered with a toothy grin. __"__Besides, Ellie already arranged for me to be your bridesmaid.__"_

_"__She kept _everything_ from me,__" __Anna said with a playful pout, looking over at Elsa who simply stuck her tongue out._

_"I'__m the Queen,__" __she answered, having the servants bring out Anna__'__s dress and watching as their mouths dropped, __"It'__s my duty to keep everything a surprise.__"_

* * *

><p><em>Elsa.<em>

When Regina woke up the next morning, there was one word in her head. And it had nothing to do with her dreams, because they had been the gratifying reversal of time to when Marion was _not_ in Storybrooke, and she would have been waking up next to Robin with his arms around her. Instead, she woke up with the image of a bloody cartoon ice queen in her head and a desperate feel that felt surprisingly like Emma's magic.

She swung herself out of bed and grabbed a very quick shower, rushing down the stairs intending to join the search parties after her three hours of sleep

Heading over to the door, she wrapped her robe tighter around herself. The days were getting colder and she didn't like it. When she was met by the round face of Mary Margaret, a sleeping baby in the carrier by her side, was standing at the door, "I've come from the hospital. David's got three search parties scouring the town, the docks and the forest searching for Henry and I came to look after you."

"Excuse me?" Regina enquirer in astonishment, "my son is out there and you expect me to, what, sit at my kitchen aisle and drink camomile with you?"

"Actually, Emma's illness, I was wondering if you had anything more on it."

_Elsa._

"Does the name Elsa mean anything to you?" Regina said in response.

Mary Margaret's brow furrowed, "It sounds familiar-" But she was cut off by the wailing of Neal as he awoke in his carrier. "Crap," Mary Margaret murmured, before her eyes looked up to Regina imploringly. "I need to go to the bathroom can you quiet him?"

"What?" Regina said in horror as she pushed the carrier into her arms. "No! Snow!"

The woman pushed past her, rushing towards the bathroom, "Be right back!"

"Five minutes," Regina warned, calling to her fiercely, "Then I'm making my own search party."

She carried the fussing baby into the kitchen, unstrapping him quickly and drawing him into her arms as his cries crew louder.

"This is the part I do _not_ miss," Regina rolled her eyes as the pink baby's face screwed up, high pitched screams piercing her eardrums as she tried to rock the child.

"Okay, princeling," Regina tried, bopping him on her arm, rubbing his back, "maybe you can help me." She held him out, continuing to rock him, "What is the link between freezing weather, my missing son, your sick sister and the name Elsa."

Neal's cries died as she spoke drifting into soft whimpers as he stared up at her in a confused, 'you aren't my mom' type look.

"Don't look at me like that," Regina murmured, pulling him into her arms and cradling his head as she searched for his dummy in his cradle. "Now a lonely person needs people. And a magical person would fuel that into magic. But this is _serious_ magic, Princeling, almost as big as true love. To control the weather with our emotions. Well, let's just say there would be a lot of thunder storms if I was like that right now."

The now content child gurgled happily and Regina stared at him curiously.

"Do you miss it?"

If Regina didn't have so much experience with surprises, she may have dropped the child. But she didn't, sending a frown at Mary Margaret as she answered, "not that it matters, but sometimes I do wish that Henry would stop sprouting a foot every time I see him."

"Would you ever want another child."

She did have one. She had a little family with Henry - and she loved that family. And then she had a little family with Robin and Roland, and she loved that family too.

"I'd like a happy ending, but that isn't happening anytime soon," Regina answered, her voice losing its soft tone. She handed Neal back to his mother and said brusquely, "You've got 3 minutes. Make them count."

* * *

><p><em>"Kristoff," Elsa warned, "If you're getting cold feet..."<em>

_"Are you making a joke, Elsa?" Kristoff raised his brow. And Elsa answered with a wide smile. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly._

_ "I am so happy for the two of you!"_

_The smile didn't leave her face as she walked out of the Barn with Kristoff by her side. _

_"Maybe we'll find a man for you today, Elsa," Kristoff grinned, suggestively rubbing his shoulder against hers, and Elsa shrugged him off with a loud laugh._

_"Hilarious, Kristoff," Elsa answered drily, "if I ever meet a man who doesn't want my kingdom, I'll marry him. Besides, I have proved beyond doubt that I am the best Queen this country can hope for in crisis. Especially after that Weaseltown fiasco. As if the Duke actually thought two thousand soldiers would even dent our infantry."_

_"Okay, okay, my queen," Kristoff said, hands up in surrender. They trekked across the grass towards the castle courtyard, greeting the townspeople as they did. The ceremony would take place in the great hall, but the dancing would spread through the town. It was going to be the greatest party since the princess's wedding in Agrabah._

_"Alright, 15 minutes to showtime people," Elsa snapped her fingers, watching as the candles around her moved into place. Immediately, flames lit upon them and Elsa's eyes widened._

_"KRISTOFF!" Elsa cried. "SHUT YOUR EYES THIS INSTANT!"_

_(He didn't hesitate, knowing the only reason Elsa would be so adamant would be if his future wife was in the room. And he may have wanted to see her desperately, but he was not going to spoil the big entrance.)_

_"Anna," Elsa groaned, "I know how much your training is taking out of you. For just one day, can you please not use your magic." Creeping closer, Elsa whispered in her ear, "You don't want to be asleep before your wedding night."_

_Anna blushed as red as her hair and Elsa nodded, satisfied that her sister wouldn't be tiring herself out with her efforts to learn magic on this most beautiful day. She ushered Kristoff away as she called over her shoulder, "by the way you look beautiful!"_

_Elsa noticed Kristoff's hair shifting the barest inch and proceeded to smack him over the head._

_"No." She warned, and he slumped in dejection before allowing himself to be pushed along. "You can wait ten minutes."_

* * *

><p>"Elsa led Arendelle through a peaceful time of elemental magic and political stability. With the aid of her sister, Princess Anna, and Anna's husband Prince Kristoff, as well as her own Prince Consort William Jones, God Rest His Soul."<p>

"The Northern Kingdom?" Snow enquired and Regina looked at her doubtfully.

"You think of the kingdom when a famous brigande turned privateer turned prince is mentioned?"

"Who?" Snow frowned.

"You know," Regina said, gesturing towards the open pages before seeing her completely blank face and breathing out, "Sheesh, your tutor really was useless."

"I'm sure my tutor is enjoying life as a toad, Regina," Snow replied drily, "Back to the point. My mother was from the Northern Kingdom."

"Five hundred years ago?"

"No, but she was descended from that line."

"Queen Elsa had no children," Regina answered, glancing down at the page.

"Anna and Kristoff had four," Mary Margaret pointed out from the second paragraph. Palming Neal off to her step mother once again, Snow grabbed the book and skimmed it, turning a few pages before her face began to grow astonished.

"What?" Regina enquired, as Neal tugged his small hands around a lock of her dark hair.

"Genealogies," Snow explained, looking up at Regina with wide eyes, looking at the final name on the page. "It stops at Ava."

"Ava? Your mother, Ava?" Regina's eyes widened. "That means, you're related to Anna."

"And Elsa," Snow answered, "I guess that's who we're dealing with then. No one really knows what happened when she disappeared."

"Maybe it's time we found out," Regina answered, and Neal gurgled in agreement.

"Now, what were you saying about William Jones?"

* * *

><p><em>"It may be treasonous to say such words, but you are far more radiant than our princess, my lady."<em>

_A smooth voice broke Elsa from her reverie as she watched the two newlyweds floating around the dancefloor. Tia's attention had been caught by a knight from Corona, leaving the queen to fend for herself._

_"It is not my day to be the centre of attention," Elsa smiled, no turning to the person who arrived beside her. "But thank you."_

_"You are most welcome." She felt her hand being lifted by a pair of rough hands. Spinning round in surprise she came face to face with a dark haired man, a roguish grin upon his face as he gazed her figure up and down. "Dance?"_

_"You seem awfully sure of yourself, good sir," Elsa answered, a little reluctantly, but he already had her hand, and despite her usual shying nature, she wasn't letting go._

_"I'm sure," he answered, with a soft smirk, "Are you?"_

_"I don't even know your name," Elsa interjected. _

_"Will," he answered, already threading them through the crowd towards the floor, Elsa gathering her soft baby blue dress with her free hand. "And yourself?"_

_"El…lie," she said, when she realised this stranger, Will, honestly had no idea who she was. She smiled at the thought, a soft blush crossing her cheeks. Someone who actually _liked_ her. Without knowing that she was the richest and most powerful person in Arendelle._

_"If you dance half as gracefully as you carry yourself, my lady," he grinned, "You'll make even this humble sailor look like a Prince."_

_"You are a sailor?" Elsa enquired as he pulled her into position, an easy smile gracing her face as they began to fall into step. It was a slow dance, allowing the opportunity for talking, and staring into his deep blue eyes that reminded Elsa so much of the ocean…_

_"All my life," he grinned, but there was a half truth in his smile, a quirk that made Elsa falter. And think. _

_The handsome sailor. The corsair who stole away in the dead of night, jewels and women following in his wake. Elsa's eyes narrowed._

William Jones.

_"Did you come here expecting to steal from me, Captain Jones?" Elsa's tone was ice cold, her hands tightening on his as she sent ice through his glove to his skin. _

_"Steal from you?" He seemed genuinely confused until he felt the ice creeping through his glove and realisation dawned, "Oh shit."_

_"Indeed," Elsa hissed, pushing him away softly and inclining her head towards the nearest armoured man, "Guards, take this pirate to the dungeons. Discreetly."_

_A few rare people noticed the commotion, but not Anna and Kristoff, which Elsa was grateful for. The night was already nearing it's end, and despite the phenomenal festivities, Elsa was keen for it to finish so she could go to bed and interrogate that stupid pirate._

_Wait. Other way around. Interrogate, then bed. _

_Elsa felt her cheeks flushing as she followed that train of thought to its natural conclusion. Gosh, she was as bashful as her sister._

_There was one last dance before Kristoff and Anna were skipped down the long row of people towards their carriage where they were waved and cheered off to their honeymoon. Elsa blew kisses to Anna through her open window, a cheerful smile and a wave accompanying her. _

_It was well past midnight by the time Elsa had farewelled her visitors into sleep, and as such, she was the walking dead. She put the prisoner out of her mind for all of ten seconds before being brutally shocked when there was someone lying on her bed in her chambers when she shut the door and lit a candle._

_"Good Evening my queen," he smirked._

_"YOU!"_

_"Shh," he answered, sliding off the bed, and holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to harm you, Ellie."_

_"__**My Queen,**_**" **_Elsa corrected in a whispered hiss filled with rage. "And I'm sure that's exactly what Hans said to Anna and look how that turned out!"_

_"Who is Hans?...Never mind," Will shrugged, standing up and walking towards her, "My Queen, I cannot remain in a dungeon, for that is not my calling. It is the sea, just as yours is to rule with an icy fist."_

_Elsa shivered at his words, delicate and refined with that slight huskiness to his voice, despite the fact that she knew _exactly_ who he was._

_"Pirate," she practically spat. A very attractive and chivalrous pirate. But pirate nonetheless._

_"Aye," he answered, sidling closer to her, his dark hair falling into his face, "And I've found something very interesting in you, my Queen."_

_"You're about to be a pillar of ice if you don't get out."_

_"So defensive," he answered, taking a step closer to the queen who was standing her ground. He was close. Too close. Obscenely close._

_"I just wanted to let you know, that what I said, still stands. You were the most radiant being at the party."_

_"I'm going to put you back in the dungeon," Elsa warned, deflecting his compliment He was a pirate, he like anything with a slight shine or a vaguely curvaceous body._

_"I'll be gone before you move," he answered with a teasing smile, his breath ghosting her cheek. She felt her hand being lifted, his lips brushing against her bare knuckle in a feather light kiss. "Goodnight, Queen Ellie."_

_And he was gone in the blink of an eye._

* * *

><p>"You don't think…" Snow frowned as Regina explained. Neal was settled contently on the former Evil Queen's shoulder, prodding his tiny fingers into her neck after she had removed her earrings from his war path.<p>

"Our two Joneses are related?" Regina finished. "Probably not. It's a common name."

"But still," Snow answered, pieces coming together in her mind, "If they are, maybe they look a little alike. Maybe that's where Killian is. Maybe Elsa has him."

"And Henry," Regina's eyes narrowed. "That damned pirate has caused my son to be dragged into the mess."

"I hardly think it's Hook's fault," Snow frowned. "Obviously Elsa has made a mistake. We simply need to find her and explain the situation –"

"And has that ever worked for you?" Regina interjected. This was her son they were talking about!

"Well, not fantastically, but here's hoping that Elsa isn't you," Snow answered without missing a beat, holding her arms out for her son. "Are we going to go get my grandson back or…"

Regina was already halfway out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Review? :)<em>


	6. Share

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Kisses to you all! Love you. :)

Kudos if you can pick up my external references in this chapter. The opportunity cropped up and I took it. :P

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five:<em>**_ Share_

* * *

><p><em>"No Anna!" Elsa cried, her arm flinging outwards in reflex. "Concentrate! Control your magic!"<em>

_"I'm trying," Anna yelled back as her sister's magic doused the fire surrounding her and cooled her hands considerably. "Why?" She finally said as Elsa walked towards her with a mind to stop for the day, but Anna merely demanded an explanation, trying to figure out why her magic was so out of control. In that moment, she looked more like a teenager than the adult crown princess that she was._

_"If you're anything like me, Anna," Elsa continued, an edge of concern coming into her voice, "It could be, erm, well, any manner of things. But perhaps, fear?"_

_"I'm not afraid," Anna answered adamantly, her face flushing in anger. _

_"Anna," Elsa warned, seeing her hands getting redder again. This couldn't be tout of hand. "Calm down."_

_"I can't..." Anna answered, looking at her hands in fear, "Elsa," she pleaded._

_"Let's get Kristoff," Elsa said, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder and feeling the heat coming through her dress. She fought against the urge to pull her hand away as it grew in fiery burning. She tried to combat it, but it wasn't working. Her magic was too unstable - growing evermore powerful. _

_"No!" The shock of a sudden appearance of fire from her hands burnt Elsa's dress and Anna gasped, pulling away. "We can't tell Kristoff! We can't...stay away."_

_"Anna!" Elsa said, as she backed away, her eyes wide in fear. Elsa pleaded, "please don't do what I did. Don't run away."_

_She did._

* * *

><p>Thoughts of Anna consumed Elsa's mind. Her smile, her warmth, and the fire when it all grew too much. She loved her sister; more than anything. She wanted her here. Safe and alive. She wanted to face his new world with her by her side.<p>

She needed Will.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa searched every room in the castle and every shop along the Main Street before heading down to the docks where night was falling. She would have seen the beautiful sunset, maybe even the pirate ship sitting in port, if she hadn't been so preoccupied. As the nightlife grew, she found herself traversing the night life as a last resort. She wasn't really expecting anything, but she was so desperate, she would try anything at that point.<em>

_She had already illusioned herself to look completely different, so she wasn't expecting anyone to walk up to her. But standing in a corner, surveying the room, she felt an arm sneaking around her waist and hot breath on her neck._

_"Care for a drink, my queen."_

_"You," Elsa hissed, spinning around on the spot to find William Jones giving her a lazy grin. She shoved against his - noticeably hard muscled - chest and hissed, "how can you see through my illusion."_

_"Bought, or stole, some magical immunity about five years ago," he shrugged, slipping his hand back around her waist and pulling her closer. "You, me, drink?"_

_"What?!" Elsa stilled in shock. After everything, he was still trying, "I am _not_ drinking with you."_

_"Why not?" He grinned cheekily, his breath close enough that she could smell the ale there. "Life is short."_

_"You're drunk," Elsa retorted, as though that solved the problem._

_"And you're hot."_

_Elsa blushed a fiery red as his hand wandered lower, giving herself over to him for a minute before she remembered why she was there._

_"My sister!" she pulled away from his with a horrified expression, "My sister ran away."_

_"She's fine," he answered, distracting her with soft circles on her waist, "she was a little tipsy earlier, but her Prince found her and carried her off home. She's fine, darling. Now you," he took one hand, "need", he took the other, "to detach yourself from your castle for a moment. And have a drink with me."_

_"I hate you," Elsa reminded him, but as she stared at us handsome face, remembering the feeling of his hands on her, his proximity, she couldn't hate him._

_"No you don't," he answered, leading her to a corner table before taking his seat and waving a barmaid over. _

_"Two ales, thanks," Will said, but Elsa interrupted, "Just a mead for me, thanks."_

_The barmaid sauntered off and Will said knowingly, "You aren't going to forget your problems with mead."_

_"I didn't come here for that," she answered heftily, "I didn't come here to get buddy with you."_

_Just as she said that, a rowdy man came past with a howling sound, grinning, "Finally broke your abstinent streak, eh, Jones?" _

_"Abstinence? Clearly you're thinking of the wrong captain, mate," Will laughed back as Elsa eyed him curiously. With one eyebrow quirked, she commented, "I thought you were the man-whore of the seven seas."_

_He seemed to frown at that, not liking the words that came from her mouth, before his usual demeanour took over, "such unladylike words coming from your mouth, My Queen. If only-"_

_Their drinks arrived, thankfully, at that moment. However, in the split second as she reached for it, Will had switched them, taking her mead with a wink. Elsa groaned before reaching for the mug of ale and taking a sip. It went down well, warming her from the inside out._

_"So," Will began, "You and your sister appear to be having some problems."_

_"I can't trust you," Elsa reminded him._

_"I haven't told anyone about our interlude in your bedroom yet," he interjected._

_"__I hardly think that means you__'__re deserving of my trust,__" __Elsa answered, taking another sip. She was unaware of the fact that her low exposure to alcoholic beverages meant that she would very quickly become inebriated if she kept going at the speed she was going now._

_"__I__'__ll listen,__" __he answered, leaning back with his arms wide, __"__I__'__m capable of that, aren__'__t I?__"_

_"__I suppose you are__…" __Elsa began hesitantly. __"__There__'__s something going on with my sister__'__s magic and I__'__m not too sure why__…"_

* * *

><p>"Ah, Elsa," Killian began as he was abruptly pulled from a conversation with Henry to find Elsa standing right in front of him. Her eyes were wild and he noticed that she was shaking. He reached for him, as though his presence could calm her. And Killian could do nothing but let her icy fingertips brush his cheek.<p>

"You are of olden times, Killian Jones," she whispered longingly with some form of familiarity that he was unused to.

"How do you know?" he asked, a little uncomfortably, not too sure what she was getting at.

"I feel it in you."

Her voice was tender, and Killian tried again. Pleading with every deity that it would work, "Please just us go, Elsa."

"No," she whispered, looking from his eyes to his lips. "You will go to her."

"Who?" he enquired, growing a little uncomfortable as she closed the distance between them.

"Anna."

"I don't know any Anna," he answered honestly.

Elsa hesitated before whispering, "Your love. Your _Emma_." She pulled away, turning before demanding with tears lurking behind her words. "Why does she have Anna's magic? Because I have gone over it in my head a thousand times and it's impossible."

"You came through," Killian's brow furrowed as he mulled her words over, realisation dawning. So _that_ was what was harming Emma. Some weird magic. "Maybe that magic came through with you?"

"It can't have!" Elsa cried out, turning back to him as he ees flashed silver. Her hands grasped at his collar as she shook him, as though willing him to understand her desperation. "Don't you see, Anna is dead! Anna is _dead_! Her magic killed her! So it can't be here! It makes no sense. Please Will. You have to make sense of it!"

"Will…" Killian hesitated. Why did she call him that? Perhaps that was someone close to her? Someone she told these kinds of things to once upon a time.

"Killian," she corrected herself, but she was frowning, biting down on her lip hard. Killian was actively noticing the freezing air as he stared at her face flushed with cold and felt his lips growing chapped. She was staring at them once again. "But you aren't from here either."

"I'm not Will, Elsa."

"How do you know?" she answered, looking up at his eyes as her fingertips once more reached for him, tracing his jaw. "You look so much like him. You even have similar names. Why not?"

"I love Emma," he answered, images of his blonde princess flooding his mind as Elsa stepped away, a disappointed sigh escaping her lips.

"I know," she whispered.

"Elsa…" Killian breathed with a frown. He wanted to comfort this strange powerful sorceress without her getting the wrong idea, but he didn't know how. He hesitated before holding out his arm in an open invitation. She wasn't delayed by even a second before she was in his arms, wrapped tightly around his waist. He felt her face warming against his leathers. He could have sworn that even the air warmed as Elsa grew more calm.

"Thank you," she whispered finally, pulling away to look him in the eye, before blinking her eyes.

And Killian was facing Henry once more, picking their conversation up where they left off.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Whoa there, darling, slow down," Will grinned as a very intoxicated Queen of Arendelle attempted to remain upright as she balanced along the bricks that separated the road from the sea. Will threw his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the road in a smooth twirl._

_She giggled as she threw her arms around his neck. "I like you," she said with a smile as she got to her feet. "You're a good listener."_

_"__If you remember this when sober, Your Highness," he answered, keeping his arms around her waist as he led them into the silent courtyard, "It will be a miracle."_

_"__Friedrich," Elsa commented as they reached the gate, acting coherent enough that the guard didn't suspect anything, but the moment they were on the other side of the castle doors, Elsa's wide grin returned as she collapsed in a fit of giggles._

_"__What did I do?" Will asked with wide eyes._

_"__Your face when they just let you in," Elsa chuckled. "You looked like a dead fish."_

_"__Well sorry if my usual abhorrence of front doors offends you, My Queen," he answered sarcastically before he once again began to push her towards her bedroom. They tried to keep their voices down until they reached her bedchamber where Elsa gave a sigh of relief before seizing up. She was drunk – that much she knew. And she'd just invited another, not completely gentlemanly man up to her bedchamber. This was bad._

_Except, when she spun around to say something, he hadn't entere, he was merely giving her a fond smile from the doorway._

_"__Your sister's pregnant, Elsa," Will said finally, leaning against her doorframe, "That's why she's so conflicted."_

_Elsa's brow furrowed as she thought about all she'd told him earlier. Despite her state, that pierced some part of her brain._

_"__What?"_

_"__You should talk to her about it," he answered with a tight-lipped smile. "If you want to see me, I'm staying at the Penned Dragon for the next week."_

_He turned to walk away, but for some reason, this time, Elsa didn't want to see him go._

_"__Will?" she whispered, and he turned back, but she was already walking slowly towards him, her hand reaching for his neck, "Thank you for tonight."_

_"__Any time, my Queen," he answered with a genuine smile._

_"__Elsa," she answered with a hesitant small grin. "You can call me Elsa."_

_"__Elsa," he agreed, and she found herself watching his lips as they formed her name. Before she'd truly thought it through, she was kissing him lightly. _

_It was warm despite the cool night; he was warm. And he tasted of sweet mead, but Elsa pulled away quickly, leaving it short and chaste._

_"__Goodnight," she said quickly, a shy smile upon her face as she ran back to her room, leaving him to creep his way back out of the castle. _

_And she couldn't help but feel giddy with the thought of seeing him once more._


	7. An Icy Heart

A/N: It's been a while, so you many need a recap - I know I did. :)

I'm gonna try and get this finished before OUAT starts back, otherwise, there's no point.

Love you guys. Thanks to Swishandflickwit for giving me a kick in the pants.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>An Icy Heart_

* * *

><p>"You could kiss her?"<p>

"Er, what?" Killian scratched behind his ear uncomfortably.

"Yeah, the man is clearly in love with Emma, what on earth is that going to solve, Ruby?" Whale look at the woman in confusion.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Henry agreed.

"There," Killian finalized, leaning back, "Three against one."

Ruby growled in frustration, "But don't you guys get it, she_ loved_ this Will guy. And evidently, Killian looks like him a bit. Maybe he was a pirate with a penchant for leather too, who knows, but what that means is, if he can convince her that he's Will, he might be able to get her to let us out of this shit-erm," she gave an apologetic look to Henry who rolled his eyes, "hellhole."

"Or it could make her more unstable and Emma ends up dead which I am _not_ willing to risk," Killian answered gruffly. "My main priority is Emma, since as far as I can see, we're safe down here."

"Until the fact that we haven't eaten in twelve hours actually starts getting to us," Ruby grumbled. She was annoyed with the situation, they all were. Killian had taken to tapping the fingers of his good hand on his leg so much that he thought there might be bruises when he finally took them off and had a good relaxing bath. Gods, he missed civilization. He missed Emma.

"Okay," he said finally, interrupting whatever Victor, Ruby and Henry had gone on to talk about. "Next time she calls me out, I will."

"Killian," Henry said with a frown. "But you said…"

"Whatever my fears are, lad," Killian realized, "Truth is, Elsa's more stable when she's with me. And if I have any hope of getting to you back to your mother, it's going to be with Elsa's assistance."

Henry frowned before answering, "She'll understand. Mom, that is. She'll understand."

"I hope so lad," Killian sighed. "Otherwise I'll be nursing a black eye for a bloody long while."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Anna sighed as she walked side by side with Elsa, hand in hand. "It's just so confusing. I don't know what to do with a baby! And I always thought you'd be the one to have children first. Plus it's throwing my emotions all over the place and I've been…"<em>

_"You've been what…" Elsa said as Anna trailed off, a worried furrow in her brow._

_"I'vebeensettingthecurtainsalightinmysleep."_

_"You've been **what**?!"_

_"Well, I can't control it," she sighed. _

_"Anna," Elsa continued, stopping her in her tracks. "We don't know what this pregnancy's doing to you, and until we do, I want you to stay away from your magic."_

_"How?" Anna groaned in frustration, her eyes meeting her sister's. "I can't just wish it away! It's as much a part of me as yours is of you."_

_"We should…" Elsa swallowed. "We should stop training."_

_She expected Anna to blow up like a firecracker. Instead, the girl simply nodded with a sad smile, "I think that's for the best. I…I don't want anything to harm the baby."_

_"I love you, Anna," Elsa breathed, pulling her sister in for a tight hug. "You know that right?"_

_"I know," she said pulling away and tucking her hair away, "That's why I'm doing this. I want to keep you and Kristoff and our baby safe."_

_"You're wise beyond your years, Anna," Elsa said with a wide smile. "My most trusted advisor."_

_"Oh?" Anna's face took on an impish look as she continued, "Why then have I not heard of this William Jones…"_

* * *

><p><em>"Will…"<em>

_Elsa's voice crept up to his window, jolting him awake as he reflexively reached for a knife. After a moment he relaxed however, realizing that it was a very welcome voice that warmed him to the very core._

_"Elsa?" he enquired, shooting up out of bed to poke his head out of the second storey window of the inn. Looking down he saw Queen Elsa wearing tight pants and a loose fitting shirt as though she was well prepared for an adventure._

_"Yep," she grinned, eyes widening as she saw his shirtless self. Will couldn't help the smirk that rose to his face when he saw what was her eyes. Adventure – and lust._

_But he was on a good behavior bond. He wouldn't seduce Arendelle's queen to his bed._

_He liked her too much for that._

_"Night time stroll?"_

_"Let me put a shirt on and I'm all yours milady," he answered with a wink, dashing into his room, grabbing his clothing and pulling his shoes on as he scrabbled down the stairs. _

_"So," he asked, leaning against the back door in a position that he knew showed off his body in a positive light. "What are we doing, love?"_

_"Seaside stargazing," Elsa said, offering him her hand with an inviting smile, her eyes twinkling, "That is, if you're interested."_

_"I'm always interested, Ellie," Will answered, taking her small smooth hand within his own, their fingers threading together of their own volition. He leant over and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. She began to smile. _

_"I really like you, Will," she said softly, eyeing him carefully from beneath her eyelashes as they walked along the docks towards the beach. "I'm not sure why, but I do. And I know it's not proper, but you've really done a lot for me. I mean, aside from that time you got me drunk…"_

_"You were hardly drunk," Will rolled his eyes. "Tipsy at most. After all, you remember everything that happened that night."_

_Her blush proved it._

_"I fancy you too, your majesty," he answered, squeezing her hand gently before glancing over and seeing the worried look in her eyes. "Is there something wrong with that?"_

_"No," Elsa said, looking out to see before finally turning up to him and repeating, "No. Everything's right."_

_And beneath the sparkling stars, Queen Elsa of Arendelle began to fall in love as William Jones took her in his arms and kissed her senseless._

* * *

><p>"Killian Jones," Elsa began.<p>

"Ah, Elsa," Killian said with a pleasant smile, bounding towards her in his leathers, wasting no time in pressing his lips against hers.

There was no fizzle – no spark – but perhaps if she could think it was for a moment.

But alas, that ill-thought plan lasted all of a second before Killian was on his back on the floor, pain shooting up his spine as Elsa wiped her lips against the back of her hand in disgust.

"What the hell?" Elsa spat at him, eyes flaming as the room grew infinitely colder. "Who on earth do you think you are? You are nothing like him; you aren't Will!"

"Then why did you call me his name?" Killian answered back, ignoring the pain in his back. "Why do you protest that I am him?"

"Because that's all I can assume!" Elsa cried out in exasperation, her hands flying up and incidentally lining the ceiling with gems of ice. "You with the aura of Will, that dying girl with the fire of Anna. I just…It's like destiny is trying to toy with me."

"What do you mean?" Killian enquired in confusion, his voice as frustrated as hers. He was done with treading on ice around her (forgive the pun). He couldn't anymore. "I hardly think locking us away plays in with destiny."

"No," Elsa groaned in frustration. "They died!"

There were silence for a moment as Killian processed that before he asked softly, "Who?"

"Anna!" Elsa answered, her hands flying to her face where Killian could see the tears forming as she paced the barn. "Anna and her baby. And Will. They died."

"And you think…Emma is Anna?"

"I don't know…" Elsa breathed, turning to him in fear. "I don't know. I did this. I don't want her to suffer. She can't – not like Anna. It will burn her from inside, suffocating her by her own magic. I can't…"

Killian barely saw her as she swept across the room, hoisting him to his feet. There were infinitely close when Elsa looked him dead in the eye – blue reflecting blue – and whispered:

"You have to promise me. Promise me you'll set her free."

"Set who free?"

"Set Emma free," Elsa whispered, her breath cold on his face.

And with the gentlest touch of his lips, Killian's thoughts went blank. Ice filled his being, his insides devoid of feeling – all he could do was move, and even that took effort.

But after what seemed like an eternity, he came back to his senses. And apart from a sharp pain through his heart with each beat, he felt no different. Elsa was staring at him expectantly, pleading with him.

"Go, Killian," she ordered. "Let her go."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to propose to her."<em>

_Anna looked up at the man in the doorway, his blue eyes smiling at her fondly in the too warm room._

_"Well, that was expected," Anna said heftily, not moving from her perch. She was eight months and feeling like an elephant, so she didn't move a whole lot these days. "I must admit, once you retired from piracy and got your crew to turn privateer, it was only a matter of time. You'd proved yourself to her, and the kingdom. I'm surprised it took you so long, actually."_

_"Well," Will laughed, entering the room to sit beside her. "I believe you mentioning something about not looking like a walrus in your bridesmaid's gown?"_

_Anna hit him over the head with her hand, scorching him a little, just as her baby kicked her from the inside. Will must have seen her wince because the next second he was muttering, "Now now little one, do what mummy says, not what she does. Because Uncle Will wants to keep his head as long as possible."_

_"Alright, alright," Anna rolled her eyes before a frown crossed her face and she was taken over by a fit of coughing. It lasted a few moments, wracking her whole body as she held onto her bump. Finally, it subsided and Will enwuried worriedly. "Are you sick."_

_"A little," Anna answered, waving away his worries, "I'll be fine. Now, the ring?"_

_"My grandmother's," he answered flicking open a black box where a simple gold band with a delicate sapphire sat. _

_"The venue?"_

_"Under the stars."_

_"Your clothing?"_

_"None if I can help…er…pants and a shirt? Barefoot." Anna's death glares always made him change direction faster than an ant faced with a puddle._

_"And your words?"_

_"Now those aren't for your ears, Princess," Will grinned, standing up, "Those are for my Queen."_

* * *

><p>Killian wandered down main street, breathing heavily against the cold. It was just as he was passing the library that he ran into someone he recognized, his face going wide as he said, "Hook? Where on Earth have you been?"<p>

"Dave?" he was confused by his presence for a moment before he something flicked in his head. He was out of that cell with Henry and Ruby and Whale. He was on a mission.

But Charming had a look on his face that made it seem like Killian wasn't getting out of there any time soon. In fact, as his wife came up behind him, he watched her kind face turn from pleasant surprise to accusatory very quickly.

"Where's Henry, Hook?"

"He's erm, he's safe," he answered with a furrowed brow, scratching behind his ear nervously. "He's with Red and Whale. Elsa's kepping us…"

"And you're not with them…why?" David was as curious as his wife, his hands folding over his chest. Killian couldn't help the thought, _Great. I'm back to being mistrusted._

He ignored the part of him telling himself that it was for good reason.

"I erm…Elsa…she…"

"I knew it was Elsa," Snow breathed, looking up at David . "She's causing this. And Emma."

"Emma…" Killian breathed, her name touching something deep inside of him. "Is she…"

"She's…" Snow trailed off in pain before lashing out at him once more. "But why only you! Why not Henry! Why did Elsa release you!"

But Killian couldn't say.

So when David reached forward worriedly, it wasn't with his power that the man was pushed back. He ran from Snow, baby in the carrier by his side, down the street as fast as his legs would carry him. He was outside the hospital within moments, walking steadily through the halls just as Elsa had, towards the heat he could feel emanating upstairs. He had to do it. He had to remove the pain from her.

And when he was boiling from the inside out, the magic of Anna fighting the curse of Elsa, he still didn't stop. Even though inside, it wasn't only fire and ice battling. Inside of him, magic was fighting his very being. As he reached out his arms towards the unconscious woman in the bed. His hands were wrapping around her throat, pressing in, as a tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't stop it. He was weak. Elsa's magic was too strong. Why? Why was he doing this? Why was she doing this? Why would he kill Emma…

_I love her. I can't kill her…I won't…_

He pressed a little harder...


	8. Burning

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Honestly, this wouldn't have gotten done so quickly without them. :) xx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: <strong>Burning_

* * *

><p>Emma's eyes flicked open as she felt the searing cold around her neck, the pain piercing through to her windpipe as she struggled for breath. And yet, the coolness of what she realized were hands, was almost a welcome respite from the heat that was flooding her body.<p>

That being said, she wasn't about to die by choking.

Her hands went to whoever was above her, clawing at the hands around her neck whilst her eyes searched above her.

The minute she saw Killian, her body filled, not only with fire and ice, but with fear. A fear that went further than illness – reaching the deepest hideaways of her magic. A fear that boiled to the surface and knocked Killian Jones flying away from her, hitting the hard white hospital wall and falling to the ground in a clump.

Surprisingly, she felt much better physically after that, but her mind was hating herself as she jumped up, searching for Killian.

She opted to _ not_ tear the IV from her hand, grabbing the pole and moving as fast as her weak legs could carry her to where she collapsed beside Killian. As far as she could tell, her body was back to normal temperature and she was feeling fine.

"Killian?" Her fingers touched his face, feeling the cool sweat over his skin. There was something eerie going on here. Killian trying to throttle her? It wasn't him…It couldn't be him…

Somewhere in the distance, Emma thought she heard a piercing cry echo through the raging storm outside.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Anna, what's wrong!" Elsa burst into the room, flinging her gloves aside as she sped towards her sister, lying heavily pregnant in her king-sized bed. Bowls of ice and wet towels were lying around as the darkness creeped in through the room. "What the hell is going on here?! Kristoff!"_

_Will came running in behind her. His proposal had been interrupted by Royal Messengers, but not before he got the ring on her finger. They were officially – well, not 'Royally' officially – engaged._

_But that seemed to pale in comparison when they rushed to Anna's bedside._

_"__She's burning up," Kristoff fretted, another wet towel replacing one of the four on her arms. "I need more ice – thank God you're here Elsa. Replenish!"_

_Elsa didn't need telling twice, filling the bowls with ice before crunching it into blocks. "Something's doing this to her," she said loudly as Anna groaned. "This isn't good for her or the baby." Elsa reached over and touched her fingers to her sister's forehead before snatching them away. She was beyond burning. At that temperature, Anna shouldn't even be alive._

_The fact that she was was a small comfort._

_"__How long has she been like this," Elsa demanded._

_"__An hour?"_

_"__And she's like this already?" Elsa hissed. "I don't want to fight it off with my magic…we already know nothing about this whole ice and fire thing." The worry was plain across her face, and she barely realized white magic was crackling in her palms until Will's hand slipped into hers. _

_He looked up at her in fear. "What do I do?"_

_"__I know someone who may be able to help you with that," the healer said from where she was trying to grind up some herbs. "There's been some talk, of a man in the hills with great power."_

_"__Great power only follows one man," Elsa said, eyes widening as she turned to Will. "But I have to. I have to find him."_

_"__Who?" Will's face was a mask of confusion, as strong as the determination he saw in her eyes, almost as though he could tell such a decision held such great weight. Elsa's face was drawn as she weighed up the pros and cons in a quick moment._

_"__The Dark One."_

_"__Elsa, his reputation is –"_

_"__Shady at best," she cut Kristoff off. "I know. But if anyone has the magic to heal her, it's going to be him. And I really better go now before she gets any worse."_

_She was already backing out of the room, Will sitting on her heels – but that wasn't where she wanted him. Spinning around, she told him with a warm hug, her face buried in his shoulder, "I need you here. I need you safe. I can take care of myself."_

_"__Yes you can," Will answered his face looking at her in worry, kissing her forehead gently, "Come back to me."_

_"__I will, Will," she grinned, trying light-heartedness when a sense of foreboding filled her very being._

_"__If I don't come back," she said to the rest of the room before leaving with a wide grin, "just letting you know, my handsome pirate has a pardon."_

* * *

><p>A hand was stroking his face hesitantly, a familiar voice whispering through the darkness, "Killian, wake up. Please wake up. Please."<p>

He felt soft lips moving against his, trying to coax a response from him, but his brain was slow to work, his body reacting instinctively to the taste and scent of Emma before it fully computed that it was Emma in front of him.

His eyes flicked open when he did – not without effort – because his body was weighed down with the haze of Elsa's curse as it seeped from his body.

"Emma," he gasped, when she pulled away, a hopeful smile lighting up her face.

"You're okay?!" she enquired with wide eyes. "You're not…weird."

"Weird?" His brow furrowed. "I…oh God… Emma." He struggled away from her touch, scared of what she could possibly think of him. God, he hated himself. His hands had tried to choke the very life out of her…

"Something did this to you, Killian," Emma tried to reassure him, even though, as usual, he saw right through her to the twinge of doubt in the corner of her eye. "Something…your hand."

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Killian gushed, "I'll get out of the way – I'll leave."

"No, Killian," she answered, eyes as wide as saucers as her fingers drifted downwards grasping his hand in her own, "Your _hand_."

His hand.

His very real and very sensitive left hand.

And he stared at it like it was some sort of demon.

"She must have given it to me," he breathed.

"Who?"

"Elsa," he choked out, refusing to look at Emma. "She kissed me, she cursed me and she told me to kill you before the illness did."

"Killian, I'm fine honestly," she pulled his face up by the chin. "I'm fine," she repeated. "You're freezing."

"A minute ago you were burning," he answered with a weak smile, "Guess I cancelled you out."

"Exactly. Obviously the plan backfired on…wait. Did you say Elsa?"

Killian nodded, struggling to get into a sitting position.

"Ice Queen?"

"That'd be the one," Killian answered, rubbing the back of his head in pain from where he'd been thrown against the wall.

"Sorry," Emma winced for him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love. It was me who tried to kill you."

"No," she repeated adamantly. "It was this Frozen Curse or whatever. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself. We have work to do. Henry? He's safe?"

"Aye Swan," he answered, with a hesitant smile, "He is."

"But firstly," she said, mirroring his grin. She leant forward and fixed her lips to hers, the searing passion of it nothing to do with the battling magic, simply the fire that always burned between them. Her fingers brushed over his jaw as her tongue slipping through his lips, battling him; tasting him. When he kissed her like that, it was easy to forget they were in the middle of a crisis. For a second Killian almost believed he could take his Swan out of here to his room at Granny's and thoroughly ravish her and love her after the worry and pain of seeing her so ill.

But that was what made him pull away. Because it that kiss was heat. Growing heat. Growing far too hot.

"Emma, you're burning up again," Killian's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet, pulling Emma up with him. She shook her head negatively, but Killian saw her wobble as she stood up – her feet unsteady as she reached for him to steady her.

"No, you have to stop this. It's Elsa – she's the key. Mary Margaret – Regina – they have to know something…Gold even… the urn was his. He must know."

"I'll find out Emma," Killian promised leading her to the bed once more, the metal pole going with her. "Please don't leave me again. You can fight this."

"It's too hot in here Killian."

He almost didn't see where she was pointing, but her hands was rubbing uncomfortably over her heart through her blue robe.

"I'll fix this, Emma," he swore as she laid back, her eyes already closing before she hit the pillow.

"I'm supposed to be the Saviour," she mumbled, words slurring together.

"Let me save you," he breathed, a soft kiss lingering on her forehead before Killian Jones was running down the halls in search of a miracle.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa was shivering – not in cold – but in fear as she approached the menacing doorway in the heart of the jagged mountains. Her horse whinnied in the distance, not doing much to quell her fears.<em>

_Her fist sounded pitiful against the mass of metal that made up the door. Nevertheless, that tiny echoing sound must have been noticed by someone – or something – because it swung open of it's own accord and with great precaution, Elsa stepped into the darkness that lay beyond it._

_It was a room lit by one small round window above the door, and so was almost doused in complete nothingness. Except for one thing. Sitting on a table before her, was a shining sort of vase. No, an urn._

_"__Hello?" Elsa called out to the emptiness, trying not to let her voice shake. "Dark One? It's Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I should like to bargain for help? Magical help, that is."_

_But no answer came from the darkness. It was eerie to say the least, for not even the smallest sound breached the area around her._

_"__Dark One," Elsa pleaded desperately, her voice echoing, "Please. Please save her."_

_With a loud clang, the silver urn dropped from table onto the stone cold floor even though the room was still completely empty. Nothing could have caused that except magic. He had to be here. Somewhere._

_Frustrated, Elsa bent down to pick up the urn and put it back on the table._

_And the minute she heard a deep voice whisper, "Thank you," she was filled with a most utterly crippling fear because she knew she could do nothing to save her sister as she was dragged down into the silvery darkness…_


	9. Fix

A/N: Only one more chapter left lovelies. :) I'm heading off to the country tomorrow for a week long clearing of my head and I won't be back until next Monday (just in time to stream Once). I'm not sure how much internet access I'll have, but I will get the last chapter to you if I have to scab McDonald's free wi-fi to do it.

Mwah! xx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: <strong>Fix_

* * *

><p>"There's something up with Hook," Snow was saying, a fussing Neal in her arms as David sat at Regina's kitchen table, a pack of frozen peas attached to his head. "I mean, I know how much he likes David, he wouldn't have done that normally. Plus, he was wielding some sort of magic and he definitely didn't have that before. Also, yes. It is Elsa."<p>

"I've been looking through the books," Regina answered. "Apparently she disappeared when she went to see the Dark One. Anna was ill and she needed magical aid and Elsa just suddenly disappeared, never to be seen again."

"So…Gold? We need to see Gold," Snow theorised, eyes wide. "Quickly."

"No," Regina replied with a frown. "It can't be Gold, it was too long ago. It was the Dark One before him."

"But he'd know something," Snow was almost desperate as she pleaded with Regina, Neal's cries growing almost unbearable.

"Or maybe it has to do with your daughter's most recent trip through history," Regina said, eyes widening comically. "Of course, the storybook says they were in Rumplestiltskin's vault. That must be where she was. For five hundred years. Imagine how she must be feeling!"

"A new world, those she loved gone…she'll think that she failed," Snow breathed empathetically as Regina finally reached for Neal, the screaming baby immediately quietening in her arms. Snow would never get used to that, but she was immediately grateful. "That's why this is so difficult," Regina continued, bopping Neal on her hip. "She wants companionship, but at the same time, she fears that she will let them down. And…"

"Anna," Snow breathed, eyes widening in fear. "Anna was ill."

"But she recovered," Regina answered simply. "Her fever subsided, her baby was born, and she never used magic again. Her and Kristoff ruled the kingdom, Will became head of the Queen's Navy for a time before he too disappeared although no one seemed to concerned about that. He never married, but there is record of a few bastards before he met the Queen."

"Leading down to our very own Killian Jones," Snow surmised. "Well this is just one big mess isn't it…Emma."

"What about her?" Regina said.

"Her fever – the fire – isn't that what…Anna had?"

"It's not a disease Mary Margaret," Regina rolled her eyes. "But yes, the symptoms to seem quite familiar."

"So Emma's dying if she can't recover – What made Anna recover? – Who did it – "

"Snow. Stop," Regina ordered, calmly, "Anna's diaries made it very clear that there is only one way for any and all elemental magic to be controlled."

"And…"

Regina gave her a soft smile, a little sad, as she whispered, "Love."

* * *

><p>Killian knew he had to see the Charmings, unfortunately, he also needed to see Regina and Gold, so he headed for the Former Evil Queen first. After all that RobinMarian business, she probably needed the biggest distraction possible. That and he wasn't looking forward to facing Dave after the scene earlier.

So he knocked on the door, and almost had it slammed in his face by a frightened Snow White.

"Snow, it's me, I'm not cursed anymore." His hand stopped the large door from closing, but she was hiding behind it, eyeing him very suspiciously. "I don't trust you."

"I can live with that," he answered, hands held up in surrender. "But please, Emma needs help, and we need to get Henry and Ruby and Whale out of that urn."

"Fine," Snow answered begrudgingly, "But Regina's lethal."

"We all know that," he commented, entering and heading straight to kitchen, following the sound of a gurgling baby.

"Emma," he started before anything else, aimed at Regina. "She woke up when I was with her – cursed. The cold in my heart, I think it might have thawed something of her sickness because she woke up for a little, but she's back down again now. Burning."

"So then, what does it mean – 'Love' controls elemental magic? If Emma's unconscious, she doesn't exactly have very much choice in the matter."

"Unfortunately, Anna's diaries weren't too specific on that point," Regina sighed.

"So we're back where we started," Snow answered, slumping wearily beside her husband who was casually death staring Killian.

"Not quite," Killian said. "We know who lies at the heart of this. Elsa. Those diaries of Anna, were they written after Elsa was taken?"

"Yes," Regina said easily, "Up to when she passed away from old age."

"So she lived. That has to reach some part within Elsa. All she wanted was for her sister to live without illness and be happy," Killian breathed. "I have to find her and tell her –"

"Killian!" Elsa's voice pierced through the house before a cold seized everyone in the kitchen, the Ice Queen slamming the door open with a loud bang, her body strolling through the doors with an angry sway. "What have you done?!"

He stood his ground, turning to face her with a straight face. "I won't kill her."

"She is dying anyway!" she practically yelled in his face her features contorting in pained rage. "It's a kindness."

"No it isn't, Elsa," Snow said, poking her soothing voice into the conversation. "My name's Snow White, and I'm erm. I suppose, your very great niece."

"What?" Elsa turned to her with a confused and dismissive expression on her face.

"I'm descended from your sister," Snow continued, ignoring Elsa's apparent rejection of her existence. "From Anna."

"That's impossible," Elsa waved her away. "Anna's dead."

"Maybe now," Snow answered kindly, "But she lived a full life. Husband, four kids, you name it she had it. She didn't die Elsa. You didn't kill anyone."

"That's ridiculous," she said, finally turning on Snow. "Who do you think you are! You – you have her chin."

Elsa's voice faltered. That girl in the hospital, maybe that was what she saw in her…maybe it wasn't Anna's magic at all…

"No. Where I am ice, she is fire," Elsa said adamantly, more to herself than anyone else in the room. "Fire, the most volatile of all elements. The killer."

"Elsa…" Snow began, the sympathy strong in her voice.

" 'It was my fear that made me unstable.' "

Every face turned to Regina. Neal was quiet in her arms as Regina held an old stained book in her hands. It had to be held together by magic because it was 500 years old and should be falling apart.

_" 'I suppose, it's always fear though. Fear of the unknown, fear that things will change. For Elsa – God rest her soul – it was her fear that others would fear her, fear of loneliness and rejection. It must be a family thing. Everything that kept coming at me kept making me weaker when it should have made me stronger. It was my own fault for not telling anyone. Elsa and Kristoff, maybe even Will could've quelled my fears in a second. I was scared of having a baby, of the pain, of what it would take to be a mother and wife and Princess at the same time._

_And so the fire consumed me until that moment when I awoke to Kristoff cradling my face, whispering to me, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and you are going to make it through this."_

_It was his love that pulled me through. My love for him and for our unborn child. And when she came along, we named her Elsa for the bravest and most selfless woman I had ever met and loved. Wherever she is – I hope she's doing just fine.' "_

The room was quiet as Regina finished her reading. All eyes slowly moved back to Elsa who was staring at the book in Regina's hands with her mouth slightly ajar, eyes wide and confused and within the them, the shining image of tears.

"Anna," she breathed, a smile turning the corners of her lips, "She lived."

"She did," Snow smiled. "And you can too. Here with us. Rejoicing in that life – living your own."

And perhaps Snow shouldn't have made that suggestion, because Elsa's face went white. "But I can't."

Before anyone could interrupt her, Elsa was backing out of the room. "I can't. I can't love without them – without Anna, without Will – I just can't."

And she was gone, fleeing the site without a glance backward.

* * *

><p>Elsa stood at the end of Emma's bedside, eyeing her cautiously. The young woman's brow was furrowed in sleep. So perhaps it was her fault, that this had happened. Perhaps there was some magical contagion she'd brought through time with her, infecting the woman before her.<p>

Or maybe it was what Anna had written about. Maybe it was fear. And maybe this girl would be able to fight her fears with love – maybe she was that strong.

And maybe she wasn't.

All Elsa knew was that the moment she made her decision, she was content with it.

Sidling round to the side of the bed, she saw the woman flinch, as though the burning within her was affecting her mind in ways she couldn't possibly fight. So Elsa lowered her head and raised her hands.

"Love him well," Elsa whispered into Emma's ear as she lay convulsing in the bed, her limbs shaking. And her pale white hands made their way to her chest where she drew her magic.

The coldness fled her being just as it fled the town, clouds clearing as though they had never been, Ruby, Victor and Henry appearing outside the barn as though they hadn't been imprisoned for almost 24 hours,

It was over in a manner of seconds. A blue light flashed through the hospital room and beyond. People stumbled at the act of magic, at the act of love for a complete stranger as alarms went off in Emma's room.

Summer had returned.

The dying girl was awake and healthy and horrified.

Elsa was unconscious on the floor.

She wasn't breathing.


	10. True Love

A/N: Here we go! Final chapter everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this little (and yet widely spaced) fic. I've got heaps more so feel free to check them out, as well as my Tumblr which is linked in my profile. Thanks so much for your support, I love you all! (Especially Swishandflickwit for giving me lots of motivation by reviewing). xx

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Nine: <em>**_True Love_

* * *

><p><em>"So, who are you then?"<em>

_"Name's Will," he said with a smile that reminded Emma so much of Killian it was uncanny. "I've been dreamwalking for a while now and I still haven't found who I'm looking for."_

_"Well I'm Emma. Who is it that you're looking for?" Emma enquired, walking closer to him across the black expanse._

_"Her name's Elsa" he said. "She went missing and I'm trying to find her."_

_"Elsa of Arendelle?" Emma's brow furrowed._

_"That's the one," he answered before realising what she'd just said. His eyes widened in shock and mostly – hope. "You know her?!"_

_"She's here," Emma answered. "Storybrooke, Maine. We don't know what she wants – AH!"_

_Emma screamed aloud, a piercing sound that had the man running towards her as she collapsed, her hands clawing at her heart._

_"What's wrong?" he asked desperately. _

_"Something's happening," Emma answered with a groan, feeling the tingling surging through her veins, "Something cold. It must be her."_

_"She's there."  
>She could feel her. Emma could feel Elsa pushing her way into her heart. Her magic chasing away the cold, but also her feelings. The loss of her family, of those she loved – the loss of her life. She needed them.<em>

_"She needs you," Emma managed finally, staring up at the man's sparkling eyes. "Find her. Storybrooke, Maine. 2014."_

_Emma was plunged back into consciousness without another word spoken._

_And Will was determined as he too awoke._

_He was going to get to Elsa._

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Snow and David practically smothered her in her bed. She struggled like an impetuous child against them.<p>

"Mom, dad, I'm fine. I want to leave but the Doctor's aren't saying anythi- Henry!"

He came running up her bedside with Ruby and Victor leaning against the doorway, running up her bedside and throwing her arms around her neck. "It was Killian wasn't it, he saved you? We were in the urn and then we were suddenly transported to the barn and we ran straight here. We knew the curse had been broken – he did it!"

"Er, actually," Emma glanced at everyone around the room with a soft expression, "I think it was Elsa."

"Elsa?!" came the unanimous cry is absolute shock. Emma couldn't see why, but then again, she'd been out of it for a while. However, she did notice that there was one more person missing.

"Where's Killian?"

The man in question was currently standing in the doorway of the room down the hall, arms folded as he watched the pale woman lying unconscious in her bed. Her hair was pulled back behind her head, a tube feeding oxygen into her lungs as her heart monitor beeped softly but steadily beside her.

"Is she okay?"

Killian spun around to find a man standing beside him. He did a double take when he saw him because something about him was so familiar. He kind of looked like Liam.

He kind of looked like Killian's own reflection.

"Elsa, is she…okay?"

"Unconscious," Killian answered, looking back at the woman curiously, "She saved the woman I loved. We don't know what it cost her."

The man's previously calm face turned into a frown, and without further question, because this was Storybrooke and strange magic happened all the time, "You're Will aren't you? William Jones?"

"Didn't think anyone would notice," he murmured, treading carefully to Elsa's bedside. He gazed at her wistfully, the face of a man so desperately in love. "I've been here for a few months, searching. I felt the cold starting and I knew she had to be here somewhere I just wasn't thinking…"

Will looked up at Killian then, a flash of confusion crossing his face as he enquired, "Are we…"

"Related?" Killian finished with a shrug, "We'd have to be cause the resemblance is uncanny."

"And…the woman you love. She is Emma?"

"Aye," Killian answered with a smile coming to his lips. She was fine, his Swan. She was alive and well. Elsa, she had fought back Emma's fire. And it was her job, and his, and Henry's and the Charmings' – it was going to be all of them who helped her with her fears. One day, she would be free of them.

Hopefully some day soon.

"I should kiss her, shouldn't I?" Will murmured, his fingers tracing over Elsa's cheek. "It feels like an eternity since I have. But ten years I searched…ten years I searched for her…"

"It's been half a millennia for her," Killian said gently, "She might not…she _won't_ be prepared to see you."

"Then I'll wait until she is," he whispered, more to Elsa than Killian, bending over her still and unmoving body, and placing his lips upon hers in the barest trace of a kiss.

Pulling away, his eyes roamed her face whispering, "Remember what you promised."

But whatever that promise was, Killian watched silently as Will's face fell and Elsa remained in another world altogether. He was already preparing to turn away, his face a mask of pain when her dry voice breathed, "Did I make it? Am I here?"

"Ellie," Will whispered, his face lighting up in happiness as he seized her hand. "You're okay?!"

"You're here?" she murmured, eyes fighting to open. "Will? It's you isn't it?"

"Yes, it's me," he held her hand up to his lips and kissed it quickly. "I'm alive and I'm here."

"I'm alive?!" her eyes shot open at that. She sought him out immediately, "You're alive?!"

"Yes," he breathed, face looking at her as though she was an angel and they truly were dead. "You never came back to me, so I came to find you."

Her face gave no expression that she was hearing him, but she reached for him and he let her, his eyes falling shut in sensation. He felt her soft cool hands running down his cheek along with the soft water drops that fell to meet her skin.

"You're crying," Elsa whispered, her voice sounding strained, and when he looked back up at her, he saw that she was too.

"I was losing hope…" he breathed.

"It's been five-hundred years," Elsa hiccupped, her other hand reaching forward to cradle his face. "I love you still."

"I love you," he murmured with such intensity that the man in the doorway found himself turning away. And as they leant in to press their lips together, he could almost feel the heat emanating behind him. Perhaps Elsa's magic was no longer a problem, or perhaps their love was so great that was simply akin to fire.

Either way, with a content smile upon his face, he began to walk down the corridor, watching Emma's friends and family filing out of the doorway.

"Hook!" Ruby had thrown her arms around him suddenly and he found his footsteps faltering backwards in surprise, eyes making contact with Whale who was eyeing him very carefully. He let Ruby hug him, patting her awkwardly on the back as he heard her whisper, "She's waiting for you. Don't let her down."

It was like doing a shameful walk even though everything he'd done wrong was of his volition. Still, he felt the guilt.

Although, Snow's gentle smile and Charming's relaxed shoulders let him believe he wasn't about to be knocked unconscious. And when he entered the room, and the door shut softly behind him, it was to find Emma sitting upright in bed, Henry's voice still filled with a child-like excitement despite the fact that he was well on his way to being a man.

Emma seemed to be bathing in it, a smile lighting up her face that merely grew when she spotted Killian walking into the room.

Henry noticed her attention waver and trailed off, glancing at Killian before hurrying a, "Talk to you both later."

"That boy," Emma tsked, watching him run outside into Regina's arms. Killian took Henry's seat by her bedside, dragging it up so that he was as close as possible. Cradling her small hand within his own, he whispered, "How are you? Really?"

"I feel strange," she answered honestly. "People say that all this stuff has happened but it's only been two days and I feel like I'm still in a dream. Cause honestly, some of those dreams were so real… There was this one guy, Will, who was searching for Elsa –"

"It was you!" Killian exclaimed and she flinched, thinking that he was accusing, but when he jumped forward, his hands grasping her face between his palms and kissing her forehead, she grew a little more confused.

"You led Will to Elsa," he explained, pulling back with a sparkle in his eye. "They deserved their privacy, so I left. That and I needed to see you."

"I'm glad you came," she whispered, reaching for his face, and caressing his bristly cheek. "I'm so scared…"

"I know," he answered, giving her a sympathetic smile. "If you weren't, maybe none of this would have happened. But that's okay; everything turned out fine."

"What do you…" Emma's brow furrowed before she turned to Killian and ordered, "Start talking, Jones. I want to know everything you know…"

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

"Elsa?"

"Emma!" The former Ice Queen let go of her partner's hand and flew towards Emma to wrap her arms around her. After having spent 72 hours apologising profusely, Emma had finally gotten sick of the woman's repentance and told her that she could either move past it and be her friend, or Emma would magic her into silence.

Hence the reason why Emma, Sherriff of Storybrooke was tightly hugging Elsa of Arendelle in friendship.

They were so much more alike than they realised, and beyond all that had happened – things beyond their control – they had found that common ground. It didn't hurt that with the help of Elsa's bursts of enthusiasm, Emma found herself feeling like she was on cloud nine.

It was just a quick hello, as Elsa and Will were heading off to get ice-cream – a delicacy that Elsa had yet to try. So Emma and Killian found themselves alone once more.

It was rare.

With Henry getting ready to spend the holidays with Regina who desperately needed to get away, Emma found herself being a worried mum more often than not – that was, all the time. And Neal was crying all hours of the night and she really just needed to get her own place for her and Henry and Killi-

_Hold it, Emma._

She was scared. She knew that she was scared, but the truth was, it didn't seem to matter so much anymore. Because the man beside her had squeezed her hand when he noticed her falter in her steps, her breath hitching in discomfort, and he stopped her, leading her to a bench in the park that seemed oddly familiar.

She was scared. But that was okay.

So when he pulled her into his chest, tucking her beneath his chin, her heart was beating erratically, and her palms were a little too sweaty in the temperate weather.

But there was something else swimming inside of her – a strength running through her veins that felt a little like courage.

"I think I might love you, Killian Jones," Emma Swan whispered.

He was silent for a moment, the only sound was the wind drifting across the lake

"You know, you burnt away the ice in my heart, Swan," he whispered, "I think that makes you pretty hot."

Emma laughed against his chest, still waiting for him to respond. She looked up at him, green eyes searching his face until he dropped his eyes to look at her. It was then that he squeezed her and answered, "You know I love you."

"It's nice to hear it," Emma answered, feeling her body relaxing once more as Killian continued.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Emma," he said, lifting her chin up, "You're scared and so am I. But we're both more than our fears."

"I know," she breathed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Swan," he smiled.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Swan asked, almost a little impatiently. Actually, very impatiently.

"Aye, Swan," Killian whispered, lips brushing over hers in the barest presence of a kiss. "That do?"

"If we were five," Emma answered, with an adorable frown before her face turned into a smirk and she was dragging him down to her, his hand threading about her waist as he tugged her closer, lips parting as his tongue thrust towards hers, tangling against hers.

She had to pull away to breath, catching sight of his very dark eyes and halting breath – hers just the same.

"You still have that room at Granny's?" Emma panted, feeling his grip tighten on her hip.

"Yes," Killian near to growled.

"What are you waiting for, pirate?" Emma grinned, skipping off his lap happily. "Let's go."

"You're a bloody curse, Swan," Killian answered, chasing after her, as he inevitably always did.

"Well," she shrugged impishly, "I could always kiss you better."

She did. Many many times.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin.<em>**


End file.
